


All I want is you, My Red.

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Classic Sans - Freeform, Fontcest, In Blue's p.o.v, Is this Mental abuse?, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mind Manipulation, POV First Person, Sanscest - Freeform, Someone. save Classic. plz, Yandere Blue, Yandere Edge, just in case, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: I stared at you in awe. How could you possibly be me? How when youare so strong, so...beautiful?I HaD tO HaVe YOuFrom the moment Blue meet Red, all he knew is that he HAD TO HAVE HIM. All to himself, Red is his.I, me, and myself= BlueYou= Red





	All I want is you, My Red.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot what made me think of this, but I thought it would be interesting if a seemingly sweet person was actually the one manipulating the edgier one.

The moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you. Your eyelights was lie burning rubies that burned brighter than any sun or star I ever witnessed during the resets Your voice was strong and deep. It sent shivers down my spine. You stood a head taller than me, you appeared so powerful.

 

I stared at you in awe. How could you possibly be me? How when you are so strong, so...beautiful? 

 

**I HaD tO HaVe YOu**

 

I spent weeks trying to get your attention. Playing the innocent part I grew to know so well. I knew when I had you in my clutches. When you looked at me with affection, something rare in your universe. I knew you wouldn’t be to escape. Not from me.  **NeVEr.**

 

My brother didn’t approve of us. He said he didn’t trust you, but I saw in his eyes the truth. It was me he didn’t trust. How could he, after everything? I ‘cried’ in front of you when Papy made his distaste for the relationship known.

 

Oh, how you wrapped those strong arms around me as I cried. Holding back my snickering was hard, but you mistook it for a sob. I couldn’t believe how easy to manipulate you, I was really lucky.

 

After that night, you never looked at Papy the same way. ‘ _ How could he be a good person if he makes his little bro cry?’  _ You asked as you held me in your arms. I defended Papy rather weakly as I tried to wrap away my ‘tears’. 

 

You visited every day, I loved it. Having you to myself was amazing. I felt so complete in your arms. Your scent of cinnamon taking over me in waves. 

 

At least once a week, I ran into your arms ‘bawling my eyesockets out’ after a fight with Papy. (One I would intentionally start, not that you would ever need to know that)  The anger seething from you was addicting. It felt so amazing to see that hidden power, all because of me

 

One day, I slipped and hit myself on the head. I remember looking at the mirror at the bruise growing on my cheek. Papy was asleep in his room. Papy didn’t approve of you and me. I knew what I had to do.

 

When you came home, I had myself huddled on the couch. My head was buried in my hands as let sobs escape me. I held back the smile when I saw the murderous look that burned in those beautiful ruby eyes.

 

I begged you not to hurt him, even I would have felt guilty for my brothers dead if it was meaningless. He still had his uses, if I ever get bored that is. But I could never become bored of you, 

 

You,  **my Red.**

 

You took me in your arms and took me to your universe. I had been more than willing. Seeing your brother, who had his own pet with him. That Classic in his arms… Your brother has more in common with me than you will ever realize my love. 

 

I could see that emptiness in Classic’s eyes that not even he had come to realize was there. I look up to you and smile. I couldn’t wait to have you that way.

 

**I WilL HAvE yOu tHaT Way**

 

You took me to your room and laid me on the bed. You grabbed my face and held me close. You whispered sweet words that were true to you. Words that even had my soul fluttering. 

 

You were so easy to use. I bat my eyes, act scared or sad and you would give me the world. You would give me your soul if I asked. I wouldn’t ask, however, not yet anyway. 

 

Edge corned me one day, he eyed for a second before going on his way. We had a mutual understanding, one that rung clear as day. Don't get in the others way when it came to our pets, and nothing would happen.

 

I had to agree at the time, still unsure on who you would choose at the moment. In due time, you will choose me over him, but not now. 

 

When you were at work, I got lonely. I had Classic but he never spoke to me. Just stared at the television with a gaze that was hopeless. Maybe he just didn’t want to realize he was trapped forever. Maybe, he wanted to be blissful to it all, but subconsciously, he knew the truth.

 

He was a downright bore. His presence was nothing compared to yours. He was already broke and tricked. Not unlike you, my lovely pet.  

 

I needed to get you to be completely mine soon though, I was becoming bored fast. I decided to venture out on my own. I knew the danger to it. I knew there was a chance of me getting hurt. Which was perfect….

 

That disgusting bear that smelled strongly of rum approached me. I looked him dead in the eye, making sure you weren’t around. I provoked him. The look I received was priceless. I wished I had a camera when this bear got mocked by ‘free xp’. 

 

He raised his paw to claw me into pieces. I smirked before screaming for you. Raising my hands to my chest as I pretend to be scared. I felt specks of dust snow down on my face.

 

I opened my eyes to see the dust of that bear falling around me, you stood in front of me. Your eyelights glowing with anger. It filled me with hunger, seeing that look. Stars, it drove me crazy.

 

I felt you envelope me into your arms, holding me close. Like I would dust if you let me go. I held onto your shirt, clinging to it and taking in that scent of cinnamon. Stars, You are mine.

 

You took a short cut to take us home. The moment we was in closed doors, you turned your anger on me. Going off by telling me how dangerous your world was. How I could have died. How you could have lost me for good. No one knows what would happen if I was there for a reset.

 

I sat there and sobbed about how I was lonely. How I didn’t like being by myself. Sure, I had Classic, but it wasn’t the same. How I wanted you with me all the time. How I missed you terribly.

 

I didn’t lie or fake any word. However, I honestly thought you would brush me off for now. That it would definitely take a few more instances before you would go along with it.

 

But you did. You fell into my trap with such ease it makes me wonder if I could have done this much sooner.

 

You tell me you will stay at the house more, that you wouldn’t leave my side unless necessary. If it meant keeping me safe, you would do it. I stared at you with large blue eyes. I practically thanked you like you offered my water in the middle of desert. For you just gave me what I wanted most in the world. If it meant keeping me safe, you would do it. 

**_You_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I should be finished the christmas Chapter for TWBIL, and I will. I swear. XD
> 
> Been forever since I wrote Cherryberry. 
> 
> Blue is a yandere and will play with his food for as long as he can. Stretch was once a toy for Blue until Red came along. 
> 
> Edge is the same as Blue but unlike Blue, he is actually in love with Classic but can't show it any other way.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment and have a good day! 
> 
> This is now up on Wattpad. (Same username as on ao3)


End file.
